


Just a Vladimir Tod fanfic

by TheDarkWidow21



Category: The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Confusing, Force-Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Weight Gain, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkWidow21/pseuds/TheDarkWidow21
Summary: DISCLAIMER: this work is purely made of fiction. These characters are not my own nor do I condone these actions and decisions the characters have made.Also this story plot place after the death of D'Ablo and Vlad's Senior year. Both of these individuals are eighteen so I will not put this as underage.Anyways, Vlad has been kidnapped and was taken to a location unfamiliar to him. He doesn't remember how he got here until Joss claimed to have not only kidnapped him but have always liked them since they first met, and he's going to keep him here until he surrenders his feelings for the young man. And he knows just how to make him complacent.You know what they say. The easiest way to capture a man's heart is through his stomach
Relationships: Joss McMillan/Vladimir Tod
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad wakes up in a room unfamiliar to him, but a familiar face that he once trusted. At first he was mad but after a surprising twist, will that be enough to change his mind?

Vlad had no idea how he ended up here.

When he simply came to, he found himself not only tied to a chair, his wrist and ankles bound to the seat with a thick rope he couldn’t break free even if he tried, but he was also in a room unfamiliar to him as well. 

How did this even happen, he wondered. He thought back to the theatre, to Henry and Joss. It wasn’t like he was callous of his surroundings, he was as aware as a bat after everything he’s been through, but at the same time there was nothing he detected as an imminent threat to him or his friends. 

He knew no vampire was dumb enough to launch an attack at a public theatre populated with an abundance of humans, and if they were to send an agent to kidnap him he were to spot it from a mile away. But from what he could remember nothing was out of the ordinary. There was no strange bystander and the time he spent with his friends was relatively as unassuming as three young males enjoying a friday night while eagerly waiting for graduation. He only remembered laughing and joking with the two McMillans, watching the movie together and suddenly feeling more drained than he ever was in his entire life.

He remembered riding in the backseat of Joss's car, slumped over like a drunken human before he finally gave in to the exhaustion that overwhelmed him.

After those final moments of consciousness the rest was a mystery. Blanketed by the veil of undisturbed slumber, and the unnerving realization of not knowing what on earth happened to him sent a cold, yet native dread trickling down his spine and an unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach. Vlad took a deep breath, trying to sooth away the horrors that frothed beneath his skin. 

This wasn’t the first time he was kidnapped by a bunch of psychopaths, so he knew to remain calm when he needed to be, as he looked about his new surroundings. Thankfully it wasn’t too dark to not make outlines of a bed to his right and walls that were barren of weapons or objects that could impale him. Which instinctively unwinded a sense of tension from his shoulders, but he still kept his guard up. Even though the possibility of D’Ablo being alive after getting stabbed in the chest was extremely slim at best, it also didn’t erase the idea that one of his followers might have been brave enough to venture in his footsteps. After all that man had powerful connections that he was able to make the mafia seem disorganized. 

But what had happened? No matter how many times he went through the same sequence of events, the moment he was inside Joss's vehicle was the last thing he remembered before his mind drew into a blank space, and the fact the former slayer wasn't in the same room as him was both frightening and confusing. 

Frightening because of the probability of him being tortured, yet also confusing because he could hear not a single cry of agony. In fact he couldn't hear anything aside from his own beating heart and that sign alone was something he didn't understand what it entailed. That is until a resounding click of a lock being upturned invaded his line of thoughts. Vlad instantly tensed, as the door slowly creaked open, ignoring the grating noises of its old and unused hinges that made him inwardly cringe. A lonesome figure stepped into the dimly lit chamber and, if he were to assume that this was one of D'Ablo's cult followers, set his face to an impressive expression whilst mentally preparing an SOS signal to Otis and Vikas. However it was all soon washed aside as the aforementioned mysterious dark silhouette entered into an exposed window. Where the full moon's silver luminescent peeled off the shadows from their flesh and revealing a familiar face. 

Vlad's eyes widen in shock, "Joss?" But how? How was he able to beat a vampire and came to rescue him completely unscathed? Slayers are strong but they're not invincible. There was no way he could have fought them off without displaying a couple of bruises on his person. 

Plus there was something.. rather peculiar about Joss. He had an unnamed gleam in his eyes and his wide grin had an uncanny air to it. Either way he was thankful that his friend wasn't hurt, "Thank god you're okay. Now can you untie me? I have no idea how long I've been here and it's starting to hurt sitting in this damn chair." 

Milliseconds pass 

Seconds pass 

"Uh Joss?" 

No response. Minutes harking by as the young man stood in the moonlight aglow. His eyes were growing more and more dark, as his smile bordered the lines between disturbed and downright psychotic. Was he under hypnosis? Did they send him in here just to torture the vampire by dangling his friend right in front before the unthinkable happens? 

He had the slightest idea what was going on, but he most certainly wasn't about to sit here like a drooling idiot. Either he had to break whatever influence Joss was under or find out what went on while he was out cold. Vlad chose the latter and focused intensely. Blocking all sorts of frivolous thoughts he delved deep into Joss's psyche and.. 

He wished he hadn't. 

Vlad read his mind, through his memories and what he witnessed caused his heart to sink. 

After the vampire fell asleep in his car, Joss didn't take him home as he was obliged to. Instead he took a different route, turning on a myriad, unfamiliar roads until he ended up upon a dirt covered path that led him to a cottage. 

Once there he carried Vlad upstairs, tying him up while he was still unconscious and left him until he awoke from his slumber (all on his own). To do what he wasn't certain, his emotions overridden his presence within Joss's mind before he could learn more. But, the thing was, he's already known enough to understand the harsh truth. 

"How could you…" he sneered

Joss betrayed him yet again, but the belly of his frustrations were directed at himself for his own damn naivety. He should have never trusted the former vampire slayer. He took advantage of his trust and nearly killed him, he should have taken that token of treachery as a grudge to forever hold against him. 

But he didn't, instead he befriended him once more right after he quit being a slayer. "YOU BASTARD!" He snarled, thrashing against the binds as he brandished his fangs in front of Joss, "How could you do this to me?! Goddamnit you're so lucky right now, but once I get out of these ropes I swear to god I WILL PUT YOU IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL!" 

Genuine surprise, and a flicker of hurt, filled his expression. But it was soon washed aside as soon as he realized Vlad's powers. He laughed a humorless one, "That's right. I forgot you can do that now." 

"Shut it traitor," he snapped, "You have no room to talk since you're here to kill me." 

Joss blinked, utterly confused, "When did I say I was going to do that?" 

"You didn't have to." 

His brow furrowed, "Well did you read my mind?" 

Vlad paused. He was still in a storm of raging emotions, but its volatile effects began to waver as soon as he noticed some missing holes from his initial claim.

No. He rechecked those memories once more, including the thoughts within Joss's mind, and in those moments, not once did murder ever presented itself. In fact, as the vampire closely examined as much as he could, from where he was sitting, not an inch of a weapon was bound to his person. Only one hand was free, while the other carried a white bag filled with a mysterious item he didn't know. "Well what's in the bag?" He could have asked the millions upon millions of inquiries brewing in his subconsciousness, but with how paranoid Vlad is right now, it only seemed appropriate to question the most obvious now before he can continue.

Joss shrugged, "Just a few blood bags I got while I was out." 

Huh? "How did you even get something like that?" 

"You know Vlad, your aunt can be pretty naive when it comes to locking doors."

"You robbed my house?" 

"No. I just used a spare key and got them from the fridge." He scoffed, seeming quite offended by his inquiry, "What do you take me for? A criminal?" 

Since when did he…? Vlad batted that question aside, deeming it bothersome to ask. "Anyways why am I here? Why did you even take me here? And does Henry even know what you did? As a matter of fact, does anyone even know what you did?" 

"What do you mean?" 

The latter felt his eye twitch, "Well. If you're not going to kill me there has to be something you're here for. What is it?" 

A pregnant pause ensued, before Joss broke into another fit of laughter. However this one was of bashfulness, as if the real reason itself was rather embarrassing for him to say. "Well… you see Vlad… I uh…"

Something wasn't right. The latter shifted his weight on his right leg, his unoccupied hand now scratching the back of his head. He even could no longer level Vlad's gaze anymore, his own focusing on the ground as if his shoes suddenly held more interest than the topic at hand. The lad was as nervous as he was when he invited Meredith to dance with him at the school prom and he didn't like it.

As much as he didn't want to, Vlad waited in silent patience. He has been reading his mind for the duration of this interrogation, and shockingly enough he has been telling the truth this entire time. It was almost unbelievable but he had to remind himself that Joss wasn't here to murder him. If he did, he had plenty of opportunities to strike but missed them all. Even now, as he is completely vulnerable and tied against his will, it's a perfect chance (though he'll give him one hell of a good fight if he does). 

Was it a bad move? Maybe, but with such an honest display, it only seemed fair to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

That is until he heard the young man sigh, "I'm sorry. But the only way I can tell you is if you let me show you."

He bit the corner of his lower lip, hesitating on whether or not this was a good idea. Was he going to regret this, he wondered. But then he remembered his fast reflexes and concluded that if Joss does anything remotely hinting at an attack he too is not going to hold back. Nonetheless he nodded, which in turn, exuded a breath of relief from Joss. He dropped the bag onto the floorboards and approached Vlad almost enthusiastically. Each step taken had a certain chirp to it and it creeped him out for how happy he seemed. 

His lips slightly parted, about to voice his last minute change of heart. But before he could, Joss warm, calloused hands cupped his face. "Finally," he breathed, his eyes swimming in adoration, "I've always wanted to touch you for so long"


	2. Chapter two: pampered

This has to be some kind of joke. 

As soon as Joss left Vlad once more, he spent one quiet moment squandering in his own thoughts. 

Half of him was in a catomase like phase while the other half couldn't believe what the hell just happened. Even though it was a few instances ago, his mind was still reeling from the experience. 

He can even vividly imagine it as crystal clear as dry ice in his head. He can feel the warmth radiate from Joss's person as he remained too close to him, that he can practically smell the new brand of cologne the ex-slayer wore. An inkling of discomfort rippled through his entire lithe frame, his heart racing a million times faster in apprehension. Their nose was touching, their lips barely separated by a thin wedge that lasted only a few short passing seconds. 

Just before the inevitable collision happened. The moment he closed this small gap and mashed his lips onto the vampire himself. Forming into a sweet, passionate kiss that lasted for almost an eternity. Vlad had the slightest clue of how man's lips felt like nor was he interested in ever finding out. Although he will admit that he was a curious fellow, he wasn't all too keen about kissing another guy. But he can't deny the softness of his lips and the freshness of his breath took the young lad by surprise. It felt good-- almost too good. It also didn't help with how extremely gentle Joss was with him, how his thumbs caressed the subtle cheek bone underneath his eye lids.

His heart fluttered and his groins became warm with desires and he was confused at his body's reaction. It was supposed to be of disgust or revulsion, not of lust and indulgence. But he kept going without lending a break, until a distant rumble from his own belly thankfully brought them both back to their senses. Joss broke away, albeit distastefully slow, and glanced at Vlad with an expression of want. He smiled seductively before leaning towards his ear, "You hear that?" He murmured, smoothly stroking his concave of a stomach. "You must be hungry after all those hours of going on without blood. But don't worry, love. I'm going to spoil you so much you'll be as rotten as a corpse. I'll make you so chubby that your tummy will pin you to the floor and I'll make sure you'll never even think about leaving me." 

Since then those words stayed trapped within his own mind. Even as Joss long departed from the room, carrying the white bag filled with his food as the young man left, the moment the two shared and the underlying dark, possessive tone of his voice. To this passing present, it still gave him chills with just the simple recognizance of it all. 

And though he was confused of his own attraction, Vlad knew he needed to find a way out of his binds. Otis and Nelly must be worried sick over him, Henry must be a nervous wreck as he tried to get a hold of his cousin, meanwhile so incredibly murderous that a few punches to ruin that pretty little face of his would never do so much justice.

And Snow… poor, poor Snow must be crying her eyes out right now, noticing now that her boyfriend must be missing and not ignoring her calls. 

And so he began to struggle, giving the ropes a mighty pull whilst squirming with his feet. Plus there was also another reason why he needed to escape so urgently. Though he'll never admit it; but Joss, as of right now, really fucking scares him. 

He's had an inkling of something amiss going on with his former friend. His borderline creepy possessive attitude, his innate desire to become closer with Vlad, sometimes sparring glances that oozed a different kind of want the vampire couldn't quite decipher himself. It should have been a red herring to him. No, all of them should but he shoved it aside, assuming these were simple quirks only Vlad ever saw. 

The young man was no longer a slayer, he wasn't forced to murder the vampire anymore. He didn't have a reason to betray him once again, he shouldn't have a reason. But alas the universe wanted to prove how much it hated Vladimir Tod. How much further it can twist his world, until he completely submitted himself to its every whims. 

But can he really blame the universe? It tends to throw hard rocks at him just to get reaction from the poor soul, but this time it was merciful. It gave him warnings, it gave him signs. Even the people around him were also concerned over Joss's inept behavior, yet he disregarded them as coincidences even when he taught himself that things were never coincidental in his life. 

And now he has seen, full force of their concerns. Those words, his characters, his attitude, they all correlate so perfectly with the mind of an obsessive stalker and the thought gave him sickening dread.

Either way he has to get out, he always finds a way out. 

But his heart sank when the whine of the door hinges grated against his sensitive hearing. Oh shit! 

Joss came back, but this time balancing something round in his other free hand. He squinted his eyes to make out the shapes resting upon the round platter, but the sweet scent of sugary goodness wafted in the air told him that this was food of some kind. Was that his dinner? Was Joss seriously going to feed him that? 

Somewhere he heard a switch flick on. He cringed at the sudden abundance of light assaulting his eyesight. Though, soon, the torture didn't last to long for his vision began to thankfully adjust. He was able to see Joss and the platter of.. donuts..? Deposited on the silver platter,"Wow I'm amazed you're still here. I thought you'd be gone right about now. Guess those ropes really are strong" he said, with a whimsical tune that made him shiver.

"Why are you even back?" He scowled, showing only distaste for him.

"I just thought it would be nice to have something fill you up while you wait for dinner. After all, I simply loathe at the thought of my love being hungry." 

Vlad snorted, both at the irony of his use of wording and the unreasonably saccharin tone he used whenever he wanted to be seen as normal. "Well sucks for you asshat because I'm not even hungry," that was a lie and to prove it was, his belly started growling. 

"Look at you. You must be starving right now," he said, approaching the vampire with a sense of urgency, "Don't worry babe. Like I said, I'll take good care of you." He sat down in front of Vlad criss crossed, with the plate now balancing on his lap. He then picked up one piece of mouthwatering chocolate donut and held it close to his mouth, "Open wide~"

Vlad turned his head to the side as the sweet treat encroached towards his lips. He didn't want to play this game, he wasn't some child in need of pampering, he survived death not once but twice for christ sake! But then another familiar, devine scent wafted its way through his nose. 

Blood. AB negative to be exact, and his stomach went hysterical at the newfound discovery, angrily gurgling and growling for each passing second it wasn't inside him. God he wished Joss hadn't got his favorite kind, because this was just torture. He whimpered when needles of discomfort shot through his abdomen. 

And even though Joss was getting a kick from the sounds reverberating from Vlad's middle, it also worried him a bit at his refusal to eat. He worked so hard to appease his crush, wanting nothing more than his lover to appreciate him the same way he appreciated his girlfriend. Was he wrong? Had he been far too late? He watched in bated breath as he held the donut in his hands, resisting the urge to slam the pastry down his throat. Because one, that's just rude, and two, he'd rather let his love become fully embraced than forcefully shoved into him. 

Just then he saw an inkling of movement from Vlad. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't resist. He was practically famished at this point and watching Joss dangle a piece of a sultry dish right in front of him, was breaking down his self-control he's spent years trying to build. Another grumble was emitted and he gave in. He quickly sunk his sharp fangs into the sweet chocolate covered donut, moaning in absolute euphoria at the myriad of exploding flavors over saturating his tastebuds. 

He took another bite and then another, losing all sense of self-control as he indulged Joss further. Completely forgetting of his family, his friend and his lover. Focusing on nothing more than the exquisite taste that overwhelmed him. So when Joss announced to him that he ran out, the vampire actually pouted at the revelation. 

He genuinely smiled at the reaction and once Vlad caught on, he blushed. Had he been so enraptured by such sugary goodness that it distracted him from Joss's plans to erode him into a different character? Had he been this hungry? Goodness what an embarrassment, he should have put up a better fight than let his senses take over. At this rate Joss will only get his results at a much quicker pace, so the latter simply scowled. Hoping to save himself from future shameful incidents in the future. "It's gonna be okay babe. With dinner on its way I'm pretty sure that'll fill you up in no time." 

A mere grunt was his response. Taking it as a sign of unsatisfactory Joss stood to his feet, giving him a wide bright grin before he departed the room once more.

*****

The door squeaked open yet again, revealing Joss carrying a rectangular shaped, pale white, pot with a top lid, concealing the meal it housed. "Dinner is served," he said as he set the item down close to Vlad. 

He positioned himself standing on his knees, as he opened the concealer. Displaying a brewing, well cooked lasagna underneath. Golden cheese layered the surface while specks of red slithered to the top, and Vlad could practically smell the delicious crimson essence from within. Where in the hell did he learn to make these desirable dishes was beyond him. But with his hunger clawing away at his sense of reasoning, he chose to willfully ignore yet another red herring. "Patience love, it just got out of the oven so it's really hot" he warned but Vlad was beyond caring. Barely registering common sense the longer he stared at the steaming feast. 

Joss produced a long black steel plastic spoon from his pocket. As he scooped up a hearty fill, his eyes glanced back at the vampire. Seeing the violet haze gloss over his once coppery colored irises, his jaw hanging open and the slight drool that cascaded down his cheek was a marvelous sight to behold. His love was always beautiful to him, whenever he saw him Joss's heart would skyrocket to a crescendo but had to calm himself knowing Vlad can hear his racing heart. But the vampire looked evermore stunning when his expression of want overwhelmed him. Though he always imagined it to be rather sensual, this moment was all he needed for his arousal to mark its beginning phase. Even the audibles rumbles solidified his erection.

That's when the idea came to him… an idea that evoked a sly smirk from his lips, "Say Vlad," he spoke, earning his full attention.

"Uh yeah?" 

"You know I worked really hard on this dish and you haven't even said a 'thank you' to me since we've been here." 

"Huh?!" He snarled, giving the young man an expression that both corroded fury and incredulousness, "You kidnapped me and held me against my fucking will!" 

Joss crossed his arms, "Okay but I also fed you and cooked this special meal for you. I didn't harm you in any way nor did I try to kill you not even once. And remember I had plenty of opportunities to do it." 

Silence pervaded as Vlad scathingly glared at Joss. He couldn't say anything because there was nothing to retort. Of all the chances he could have seized he opted for the former, he kept him alive this long, even fed him a snack before dinner. A pestering sense of guilt invaded in the worst of times, festering from the bowls of his being like worms crawling beneath his skin. He really hated this, but a part of him deemed it fair to indulge him, at least to seem he isn't a selfish prick. He sighed, "Alright what do you want me to say?" 

Joss perked, "Thank you so much babe for the meal and I sincerely love you from the bottom of my heart~" 

"I think I'd rather eat dirt than say something like that." He deadpanned, causing Joss to frown at his rejection. 

"Oh I see. I guess you really don't care…" the young sighed dramatically, "Welp that means you don't want this anymore" 

"Wait wait wait wait. When did I say I didn't want it?" 

"Then you'll say it right?" 

He hesitated, grumbling a few incoherent sentences as he prepared himself another humiliating moment. Nonetheless he drew in a deep breath. "T-thanks f-for t-the meal… Joss… and I.. I.." he closed his eyes, essentially choking out the rest of the words that refused to leave his tongue. 

But after a while in forcing himself to say what Joss wanted, he confided only in his mind that he really couldn't. Or at the very least, not feel like a total bag of dicks and disrespecting the relationship he and Snow reconstructed together. He really loves her, after they got back together, Vlad vowed to himself to always take care of Snow. To protect her, to be loyal and cherish her. There was no way he was going to betray such fragile trust in her but he was too hungry to even think straight. 

However, either Joss had a change of heart or he simply grew impatient dealing with Vlad, for he instantly shoved the spoon right into his awaiting maw. "Meh, not perfect but close enough." He said, smoothly pulling the spoon from his mouth and digging it back into the food. 

Meanwhile Vlad was in heaven. The gooey cheese, soft pasta and the oh so sweet taste of crimson blood mixed within his mouth to create the most mouthwatering flavor in all of his entire existence. He couldn't fight a deep satisfied groan that reverberated through his chest as he chewed thoughtfully, savoring the divine goodness before he swallowed, licking his lips. As he was done, Joss had already prepared him for another second helping and he took it without an inch of hesitation. 

After the second helping Joss scooped a bigger load onto the spoon before letting the young male ferociously take another bite. It was truly interesting watching someone eat. A deep seeded fascination in seeing each individual expression pass by as if the experience rivaled the same equivalency as going through the seven stages of life. With his lover it made the observation so much more worthy of a gander. 

However he didn't slow down, not one bit. The desire to see Vlad's facial contours change and contort to different sets of emotions riled him up so much that the begging situation from before paled in comparison. 

Is this how others feel when they feed their partners? He wondered as he fed Vlad his fourth helping. These intense feelings of desires that brewed within him, he pondered if it was because of his newfound kink or was this the inner workings of love at play? He couldn't be sure, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a pained groan emit from his lover. Joss blinked, watching in amazement, as well as a tad bit of pride, at Vlad's bloated tummy. 

What used to be a flat, oblate middle was now round and dome-shaped. His small, tight black Evanescence shirt unable to contain its stuffiness, the hem showing a slither of pale skin of his taunt belly. "Ugh shit…" he groaned once more, settling into the chair. 

Calming himself Joss said, "Come on Vlad. You're halfway done." 

He was about to say something, but a belch quickly replaced his words. It was much too riveting that a delightful shiver coursed down his spine as he heard the sound. "No way dude I'm so full that anymore and I'll fucking burst" 

That would be the most delicious sight ever. He shook the thought from his head, "It's too early to throw in the towel love. Here just let me…" he lost his voice as he placed both of his hands on his stomach. It was smooth but, firm, packed to the brim with the lasagna he had just ate and it was just so goddamn exhilarating. Joss began kneading the full gut as if it were made of dough, relishing in each time his fingers sink onto the softness of his lover's flesh. 

"Mmmmm oooh yeah…" he shuddered delightfully at the satisfied purrs his lover made. Shaking himself back to reality, he focused on the task at hand. He found some uneven bubbles trapped inside Vlad's stomach, so he gently pushed them upwards. Which led, the result of a few gassy burps from the latter.

"Can you not do that please?" He asked 

"Vlad you gotta get them out or you're gonna have a bad stomach ache." 

"Vampire's don't get stomach aches," he murmured, but Joss picked up.

He rolled his eyes, "Well they can get bloated and you know exactly what I mean" 

"But it's gross and embarrassing and I fucking hate it!" 

"But I don't hate it. In fact I think it's kind of cute." 

"You are the exception not the rule." He rebutted, struggling to keep his face from being all flustered by Joss's words. 

The latter simply laughed, "You know, you really are cute when you're angry," and full.

He caved in, his face turning as bright red as a tomato, "Whatever just untie me." 

"I'll do that after you finish your meal." Vlad sighed in relief, "As well as dessert" 

And right then, what little salvageable hope was left had been stripped away moments after Joss had reminded him of his plan. This wasn't over, this was nowhere near as over as Vlad had so blissfully expected. 

It's official, he's going to die. But not the way he had expected throughout the course of his highschool life. No, it was something entirely different, and here was the abject marking point of his grave. 

Joss scooped up another spoonful of lasagna, "Now Vlad, open wide~"


	3. Stuffed

"I.. So.. Fucking.. Hate.. You.." Vlad said in between rancid burps. After the last sentence another, more prolonged and boisterous, and straight up embarrassing one somehow escaped from his tight control. 

The vampire blushed profusely, mortified at himself for being so disgusting. But he abandoned all sense of mannerisms as he collapsed back on to the bed, laying right next to Joss. His hands placed on his bulbous stomach, lazily stroking the round dome as it gurgled and groaned in response. Not out of sickness, mind you, but out of fullness. 

And oh so full he was, stuffed to the brim like a prized hog on Christmas Day. And as much as he regretted it, the feeling was too fucking euphoric to hate it. 

He was able to somehow manage to scarf down the rest of the lasagna, though not without the sacrifice of his jeans. Which were already straining against his bloated belly that it hurted him. And after he finished his dinner Joss came back with dessert just as he promised. However it surprisingly was not as much as he dreadfully expected. Rather than a complete entee it was just a couple of chocolate covered donuts and a slice of angel cake. Granted his belly was gurgling from being overstuffed, so at this point anything could be considered a tad bit too much. But being so full he could burst, he as well, considered it to be on the lackluster side. 

Either Joss had been merciful, or it was just stupid luck that prevented him from dying. Nonetheless he ate as much as he could, and after he was done his stomach painfully expanded to accommodate the small dish. He groaned at the makeshift nauseated feeling in his gut as Joss cut his binds free. At that moment he should have taken this an opportunity to run or do something but he was too full to even stand. 

Even if, by some miracle of a draw, he were to escape as of now. Vlad knew he wouldn't go far. His fullness would have slowed him down and if he ran it would've been hell for the vampire. 

In this case, Joss had won. Had he been able to break the layers of rope the former slayer had meticulously maintained, he would have been freed and left long ago. But Joss had been smart, too fucking smart. Therefore he allowed the young man to bathe in his own victory as he carried the vampire to the aforementioned bed the two now occupied. 

"Why, what on Earth are you talking about? I was just feeding you with my love. That's all." He asked, batting his eyelashes in such an innocuous manner that it made Vlad cringe.

"Yes let's overlook the fact you fucking kidnapped me" 

"Yes, but I also fed you," Joss rebutted with a smirk, "And from the looks of things you really enjoyed it." he gently laid a hand on his pudgy middle, before Vlad smacked his touch away from him and rolled onto his side. For once he thanked the universe that there wasn't a mirror to display at how fat he became in one night.

Sure his stomach may not be big to some people. In fact he could easily hide it with an oversized sweater and no one would be none the wiser, but for someone like Vlad's size it was too gargantuan for him. It stuck out too much for him and it's bad enough he was self-conscious about his weight. His hand subconsciously rubbed his tummy. It felt surreal possessing such a round middle, despite not being interested in getting one. And, though he'll never admit, it felt quite satisfying to have one. 

"I'm gonna gain some weight aren't I?" He asked, as Joss wrapped a gentle arm around his body. His chin perched on the latter's shoulder.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he said, "Look at it like this, at least you'll have some pudge over the winter." 

"Even though I never needed some? I was fine the way I was Joss" 

The young man yawned, "Go to sleep love. I'll explain everything tomorrow. Plus all that feast must have made you tired" 

As much as he wanted to defile Joss's orders because he's one salty son of a bitch, the tendrils of sleep tugging the corners of his consciousness proved the young man's point even further. And it infuriated him to no end of how easily simplified he has become. 

If he could, he would rip the hair from his scalp to display his frustrations. But as his eyes grew heavy with fatigue, he knew he could barely do much. Vlad yawned as well before he asked, "Hey Joss." 

"Hm?" He hummed, though a bit drowsy. 

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" 

"That.. is a question best served for tomorrow sweetheart" was the last he said, before a series of low, soft snores emitted from Joss's lips as he fell into a deep slumber. Vlad sighed, but knew it was worthless to keep himself awake and probe Joss for more questions. Especially when sleep was so close by it practically fogged the cognitive functions of his brain. 

Everything will be answered tomorrow anyways he told himself, as he let sleep consume his consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Otis is pretty pissed

Meanwhile as the two young men slept with little care, with less worry Otis was with a lot of care and a lot of worry.

As he paced back and forth in the living room, trying to marginalize his anger with swift strides, he attempted another call with his nephew. Otis waited in bated breath, as the phone rang a few times. Hoping, praying with all his might that he was wrong. That Vlad would simply pick up and ask what's the matter, he'll be rightfully upset but he's at peace knowing he wasn't in any intimate danger. However when he heard the voice recordings of a woman mundanely repeating the same monotonous, robotic tone, it took every single ounce of his will not chuck the phone against the wall. 

Though, instead he slammed the electric device on the coffee table and bellowed a loud, angry scream from the top of his lungs. He then glared at a scared, trembling Henry before he lunged at the human boy. Pinning him against the wall as his hands curled at the collar of his baby blue shirt. "You…" he seethed getting closer to Henry's face, "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out right now!?" 

A mere whimper was his response, his heart racing in trepidation as he was forced to stare at Otis and his enraged side. He knew vampires were scary as all living hell. He's been through enough nightmares to understand that he should never poke the proverbial bear, but Otis looked downright feral. His hair was a mess, his eyes glowed bright crimson red as his fangs were on full display. 

If anyone you most certainly didn't want to piss off, it was Otis, "Otis please calm down!" Vlad's aunt begged 

"Stay out of this Nelly! It's his fault that Vlad is gone and now he's gonna pay the price with his life!" He hissed. 

"I get that but how was he supposed to know that this kind of stuff was going to happen? He's only human Otis cut him slack," she was desperately trying to defuse the vampire's monstrous rage before he did something utterly inept, rather than the entire situation itself. Otis was no fool, to not notice the brewing frustration boiling underneath her flesh, even as she placed a soothing touch to calm him and push down the violent temptations racing through his mind. He can see her brows furrow in silent distress. Her eyes in conflict with the thoughts laid before her, torn between wanting to go herself or simply wait until the issue has been resolved. 

He can understand why, him and Nelly have grown an unbreakable bond since the day his parents died. The fact he was easily taken from right under her nose truly must have disturbed her to some capacity in spite of her calm demeanor. Which, in turn, made Otis feel rather ashamed of his actions. Nelly is no saint, and the vampire never considered himself to be a gentleman of a character, but there was no doubt in his mind that he should have handled the situation with a little more tact. 

Therefore he released the boy, taking a few steps back just to give him a measure of comfort. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down at his shoes, "If I knew this was going to happen I should have never took him with me no matter how much he begged." 

"It's alright Henry. Now are you sure that's all you know?"

He nodded, "Before this all happened Vlad complained about how tired he was and how he wanted to go home. We were planning on going to eat later and hang out a bit more since it was the weekend, but when he nearly collapsed I knew it was time to call it a day" 

Otis's eyes narrowed, even Nelly seemed a bit put off by the story. It was no secret Vlad had trouble sleeping at night. Due to his vampiric nature, it causes a lot of trouble for him to become well rested for school. Yet suddenly he was extremely exhausted to the point he nearly passed out? It didn't make sense. He also wasn't the one to be put under compulsion since Otis had taught him how to not fall for such tricks. It wasn't as if he was poisoned either, otherwise he would exempted some form of symptoms of a vampire being poisoned rather than simple fatigue. 

Sleeping Pills. It had to be, what else could it have been? But what kind of pills were they to knock a vampire like Vlad out? And how on earth was he able to slip that into his food or drink without a slight notice? Damn slayer, he's more sharp than I expected. 

"At first I told I'd take him home, but then Joss kept weirdly insisting he'd take him instead," Henry continued, and that's when Otis's brow shot up in interest. 

"Oh? How was it weird?" He asked

Henry shrugged, "I don't know, like he was being oddly possessive over him in a weird way. Like he was his and only…" he trailed off, as glint of realization clicked behind his eyes. Then he screamed, ruffling his hair in the process, "I'm such a fucking idiot!" Nelly flinched at the use of language, but said nothing. Otis on the other hand, was more puzzled and intrigued by the kid's sudden shift in mood

"What? What is it?" 

"I should have known, goddamnit I should have known!" 

"Oh for the love.. Will you spit it out already?!" 

Henry sighed, "Just days before this happened, I kept seeing Joss more and more obsessed about Vlad to the point it was creepy. I would hear him talk about Vlad a whole lot more than Meridith and I even remembered he stayed days inside the kitchen, cooking and preparing meals and dishes Vlad loved the most. He asked me what his favorite dessert one time and I told him chocolate chip cookies, not even batting an eye as to how so.. fucking strange it was for him to do all these things only for him."

"I never thought any different from it because I thought it was showing how much he cared about Vlad. And as weird as it was, I think we'd all preferred him being that way rather than trying to kill every chance that he got. But if I knew it would have led up to this I think I'd rather have him hate Vlad than straight up kidnapping him. This is so much worse than him trying to murder Vlad."

Otis would have to agree. If this was the byproduct of what a friendship would lead to, then he would have much preferred the two be enemies. Though if anyone should have noticed sooner, it was Otis. He too, has witnessed Joss's strange behavior as well, but he had came to his own conclusions much quicker than this human can process. The vampire has been in this world far too long, to not see the inklings of a crush the former slayer had developed through the course of their senior year. The possessiveness, the intimacy that was way too inappropriate for friends to have, and the jealous glares Otis received every single time the three of them were in the same space. 

He might as well have a sign that said, I'm in love with Vlad in brightly colored words. Even if the slayer was oblivious to those feelings, he knew right away. But the fact he wasn't too cautious about the two riddled him with shame. Ever since the passing of D'Ablo things have been rather peaceful. Vikas returned back to Serbia, Jasik is still the thieving scum that he is (though he does pop in occasionally), and the council has been quiet as of late due to the elder's recent passing. 

And so Otis has given Joss the benefit of the doubt for two reasons. One Vlad already has a lover and two he suspected that the slayer had enough sense in him to not do anything drastic as only a slow and painful death were the consequence of his actions. But the peaceful days have completely forged his sense of judgment, because throughout his life, he has seen countless of times where creatures drunken with love tend to do foolish things. 

"And so after that," Nelly's soft voice protruded into the conversation, "You haven't gotten a call or text message from neither Vlad or Joss?" 

He shook his head in response, "Even when I called him a bunch of times and messaged him I still haven't got a response"

The silence was heavy. Nelly looked to Otis and Otis looked to Nelly, both concerned of what will happen to their family member if they sat aside and continuously did nothing. Although the woman had the slightest idea of what to do Otis had an idea of what he should have done long ago. "Give me a sec," he said as he left the living room. 

As he entered within Nelly's room he crossed to the bed, where he sat on the neat surface and crossed his legs. He then closed his eyes, drawing in a hearty breath into his lungs as he blocked out all sorts of distractions from the outer world. Why couldn't he have done this before was beyond him, but when your nephew's best friend comes knocking at your door with the worst news imaginable, anger tends to blind even the most calculating ones. 

But it didn't matter now, all that mattered was formatting a mental bond to connect with Vlad.


	5. Chapter 5: The dream

"Little one… Little one can you hear me?" 

A soft groan left his lips. 

"Little one. Vladimir" the voice kept calling to him, "Open your eyes. It's me Otis" 

"Otis?" He said, though a bit hazy from the sleep that was stubborn to leave him. 

The voiced sighed a relieved one, heavily reverberating through his entire head like a buzz, "Oh thank god I found a connection. What's going on? Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay," he answered, sure of himself, "Just tired" 

"Okay… okay. Did that bastard do anything to you? Did he hurt you?" 

"Other than tying me up no. Just fed me a lot of food" he explained, trying really hard to forget about the shared kiss between them. 

It was silent for a moment on the other side. Most likely Otis slightly taken aback from an entirely different expectation. "He fed you…?" he responded in an understandably puzzled tone. He wouldn't blame him. Vlad thought the same thing before the situation took a turn and fell nose deep into something he couldn't comprehend. "Wait so he.. he has a.. oh.. oh dear.."

Vlad furrowed his brow, "What?" 

"It's nothing. Just things got a bit.. complicated.." 

"What are you even--" 

"Little one do you have any idea where you are right now?" 

"A cottage of some sort. I have no idea where though" 

"Shit, he's getting smarter by the day." 

"Tell me about it," Vlad groused, hating the idea of Joss somehow outsmarting him. 

"Listen, if my assertion is correct than you must not be far. I'm coming to get you so hang on tight" he said before the connection between them cut off and Vlad had never been more relieved.   
*****************  
"When am I going to leave?" Was the first question he asked Joss the next morning. 

The latter sighed irritably, "Love I already told you. Eat your breakfast and then we can talk." 

"I'm not hungry," but his stomach loudly protested just as soon as he repeated the same line. At this point he was trembling in self-control, struggling to ignore the delicious scents that clung to the air particles he inhaled. He knew he shouldn't give in the myriad of fresh delicacies displayed on the table proper, for the morning he spent in the bathroom (surprise, surprise there was a bathroom) he inspected himself in the mirror. Unmistakably noticing a slight pudge of unwarranted fat resting on his person, particularly his middle. He almost went into panic mode because he's never seen such rapid weight gain in his now eighteen years of living. His metabolism was quite fast at burning enough calories to maintain the same thin appearance, then again when your diet only consisted of blood bags of course it would remain that way. 

Though as much as a shocker it was, he knew that with enough given days his body would return to normal. Vlad was extremely self-conscious of his weight, as much as he hated being skinny he also hated a future where his body was so obtuse he couldn't fit through doorways. And in order to not have such a ruined future awaiting him, he needed some semblance of self-restraint, which was part of the reason why he refused to eat no matter tasty it all seemed. 

"You've said the same lie five times for the past thirty minutes Vlad. If you don't eat your food will get cold" 

"I don't want to eat! I want answers now Joss!" He seethed, standing to his feet so quickly that the chair he was sitting in, knocked over from its original proper position, "I wanna where the hell am I, and why did you take me here?! Because I know for a fact that you didn't go through all this trouble just to give me a free fucking meal!" 

Joss didn't respond. He simply stayed in his seat as the room descended into silence. Blank, unyielding and so very cold, just like the cut clear stare he possessed and an unnerved feeling tied his insides. "You've talked with that vampire haven't you?" He said cooly. There was no hint of anger or malice in his voice, it was devoid of any emotions but there was a sense of tact that pierced through him like a stake through the heart. 

Vlad opened his mouth, but then closed it, then he opened it again, but after he realized there was nothing to retort he closed it for a final time. How could he have known? Both Joss and Vlad were asleep when Otis contacted him. Even when he was well aware of telepathy, mind control and other compulsion tactics vampires used, the timing made zero sense. It made even less sense when he showed no signs of even remotely being in contact.

Was it just a hunch, or was his subtle behavior not as well secluded as he thought. But Joss shook his head, with a heavy sigh he said, "Well that confuses things even further. Well whatever, he had told me this would have happened so I hope he can be enough of a distraction for him.." 

"He? Who is he?" 

"If you'd eat your breakfast I will tell you everything" 

"But you just said to--" 

"Yes I know I said tomorrow last night, but I didn't say when tomorrow. Oh don't give me that look sweetie, it doesn't fit well with you" and it makes me wanna fuck you so hard until you're out of breath.

As much as Vlad wanted to smack that fucking pompous smirk off of Joss, his growling stomach made him reconsider his proposition. He looked at the five stacked flapjacks doused in negative O type like syrup, an Omelet and two pieces of toast covered in blood fused raspberry jam. There was even a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies with a cup of blood on the side. Though Joss did tell him those were a precaution, for when he was still hungry after breakfast. Though with how much was on the table he doubt he'll ever reach for seconds. 

Vlad pursed his lips, fixing the chair he knocked over upright before sitting down. He picked up the knife sliced through the pancakes, cutting them into small bits before taking his first bite.


End file.
